


Will The Wise

by nbtenouharuka



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Will Byers Has Powers, because god damn it he deserves something exciting after the shit hes gone thru, even if its not super fun at first, these kids r so good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbtenouharuka/pseuds/nbtenouharuka
Summary: The one where Will becomes a real life cleric.





	Will The Wise

**Author's Note:**

> okay uh I know i have other things to work on but uh. I love strangered things i love william byers and i just want him to be happy and also have superpowers...
> 
> also lemme know if u want more of this because??? im so down to write more of this au

Mike had fallen off his bike. Will skidded to a stop, almost falling off his own bike, and rushed to his friend’s side. Mike groaned and rolled onto his back, splaying himself across the asphalt. Will felt his friends rush behind him- he could hear Dustin panicking and Max sternly trying to convince him to stay calm- but Will was incredibly distracted.

Mike’s knees and hands were scraped to  _ shit,  _ and he had a nasty bump on his head. There was blood  _ everywhere,  _ on Mike’s shirt, his cutoff jean shorts- on the road- and Will felt his throat constrict. He could hardly breathe.

Will’s vision blurred and all of the sounds of his worried (and, in Dustin’s case, panicking) friends faded into the background as static filled his ears. His hands felt… warm. Not warm from the hot blood coating his palms, something else. Something that felt like it was coming from  _ himself. _

And almost as soon as it started, it was over, and everything came back, or at least it seemed that way. Will no longer heard his friends bickering behind him. He turned around and saw that it was because they were staring, mouths agape, at  _ him. _

“Guys, what’s wrong? Did something-”

“Will?”

Will turned to face Mike, who was laying on the ground, still covered in his own blood. But he wasn’t bleeding anymore. His scraped knees and hands were healed, and the nasty bruise that was forming on the bump on his head was gone.

Will felt a warm tickle on his upper lip.

“Will,” Mike said, cautiously, “You’re bleeding.”

\---

Will sat on the couch in Mike’s basement. He’d washed Mike’s blood from his hands ages ago, but he couldn’t stop staring at them, trying to figure out what had happened with them- how Mike was healed. It couldn’t have been him, could it? He wasn’t El, he hadn’t grown up in some lab, he was a normal kid with a normal family-

He frowned. That wasn’t true. He wasn’t normal, and if he had ever been all of that normalcy had been taken from him over the past few years. The upside down, the Mind Flayer, it had all sunk into him- figuratively and literally- and changed everything. He was different now, he’d known he was for a while, but he figured the only different thing was the psychological trauma…

“Will?”

Will was pulled from his thoughts by El’s soft voice, and he became aware of his surroundings. His friends- the whole party- were sitting in the basement, in a circle, like this was some kind of intervention, and they were all looking at him, concerned. 

“You okay?” He heard Max ask. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” That was a lie- he was never really ‘fine’ anymore- “It’s just… a lot to take in.” He wiped his nose again despite the fact it has stopped bleeding a while ago and sighed. 

“Am I the only one who thinks this is really freaking cool?” Dustin said. 

This comment was followed by some glares from the rest of the party, who Will assumed thought he’d taken offense to Dustin’s comment. But he wasn’t. He raised his head.

“You think it’s cool?” Will asked, “it’s not scary or anything?” To be honest, these newfound powers had scared him. They reminded him of the time he spent in the upside down and the time he was possessed, the instances that probably led to the development of said powers.

“Yeah,” Dustin said, smiling that signature toothless grin, “You’re, like, Will the Wise in real life now. An actual cleric.”

Will felt someone grab his hand, and he turned to see it was El. She gave him a soft smile.

“Like me,” She said, softly. “You’re… Like me.”

At first, Will didn’t know how to feel about that. She was correct in a way, but Will didn’t like the fact that this was probably brought on by all of this trauma he’d endured. It didn’t sit right.

  
But then he remembered what it was like to be alone, before he had any friends, before he had the party, and he _understood._ El had found someone else like her, someone else with powers, and she wasn’t alone anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr!  
> nbtenouharuka.tumblr.com


End file.
